


Sweet crazy love

by Lyzze



Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: Angel se encuentra con el mismo hombre una y otra vez mientras hace su trabajo y de alguna manera cae enamorado.Oneshot para la Semana RadioDust del 24 al 30 de agosto de 2020.Día 1: AU Humano
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sweet crazy love

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es para el evento Semana RadioDust, espero que les guste.

**Primera canción: _Sweet crazy love_**

__

Angel sabía que la había cagado en grande esa vez. Su padre lo mataría, estaba seguro de que lo mataría. De por sí ya había arruinado dos trabajos anteriores. Era una jodida mierda. Miró de nuevo el desastre de sangre y viseras que había en la casa y la cabeza con esos grande ojos que le devolvían la mirada. Él sólo venía a cobrar el pago mensual y termino envuelto en una bizarra escena, donde el hombre de cabello castaño frente a él no parecía inmutado por su interrupción repentina hace unos minutos.

―Mmm… ¿Hola? ―Por lo menos trataría de saber porque aquel hombre había matado al cliente de su padre. Pero aunque lo llamó, el castaño no pareció interesarse por su presencia. Lo estaba ignorando. Una mueca de molestia se formó en el rostro de Angel, no había nada que odiara más que ser ignorado.

Decidió pasearse por los alrededores de la casa para observar el lugar y ver si encontraba algo de efectivo que pudiera tomar para resolver el problema del pagó de ese mes. De esa forma no tendría problemas con su padre y el que el tipo hubiera muerto ya sería problema de quien le avisara a su padre.

Después de caminar un tiempo y buscar, encontró el lugar donde el ahora muerto escondía su dinero. Sacó lo que necesitaba junto un poco más para él mismo. Cuando terminó de tomar lo que le pertenecía a causa de la deuda pensó que era momento de irse y no perder más tiempo. Estaba al otro lado del país para ese trabajo. Odiaba los pueblos pantanosos como Luisiana, su padre lo sabía y por esa razón lo había mando por esa ocasión hasta ese lugar, para castigarlo por su comportamiento inadecuado en Nueva York. Aunque no se arrepentía, su comportamiento adecuado mejor conocido como haber sido encontrado cogiéndose al joven y guapo jardinero lo dejo más que feliz. Lo volvería a repetir si pudiera, lástima que el jardinero había terminado bajo tierra. Viajar hasta el culo del país había sido un castigo menor a lo que había vivido el chico. 

Entre un pensamiento y otro ya se encontraba de nuevo en la primera planta de la casa y el hombre castaño seguía haciendo lo mismo con el cuerpo del hombre, fuera lo que fuera, Angel no quería descubrirlo. Podría haberse ido sin decir nada, pero el instinto de supervivencia era algo que Angel no conocía. Menos cuando veía a un chico lindo y ese asesino lo era, aun con la sangre cubriéndolo casi por completo.

―Ahora pareces una cereza ―dijo el rubio.

El hombre castaño detuvo todo movimiento al escucharlo. Levantó la mirada para ver por fin al hombre que lo había interrumpido hace media hora. Un rostro alegre le devolvía la mirada. ―¿Cómo dices? ―Su voz fue baja, pero Angel lo escuchó perfectamente.

―Todo rojo, pareces una pequeña cereza ―volvió a decir. Notó como el rostro del castaño se contraía en una cara de confusión y algo de molestia―. Soy Angel, por cierto.

―No me interesa y no vuelvas a decir eso ―fue contundente en su respuesta el hombre.

―Uh, no pareces muy feliz, acaso esto es una venganza, ¿estoy interrumpiendo tu acto de justicia o algo así?

El hombre sólo lo miró, después volvió a su trabajo en el cuerpo frente a él. ―No te interesa.

Angel quiso decir algo más, pero viendo la hora se dio cuenta de que era momento de irse. El hombre no parecía estar muy feliz con su presencia allí, pero eso no le sorprendió, casi todos lo preferían fuera de su vista. Subió los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación y decidió irse, no tenía caso seguir allí. ―Adiós, cerecita ―dijo antes de salir por la puerta. No pudo decir si el otro hombre habría hecho algún gesto hacía él por eso.

Daba igual, no lo volvería a ver.

…

Su padre se vio satisfecho cuando Angel entregó el dinero sin problemas días después. El rubio hasta pensó que el hombre se veía un poco orgulloso, pero eso tal vez había sido su imaginación. Después de que el jefe del lugar lo pensara un poco le dio otro trabajo.

Debía volver y siendo que había sido tan bueno, se encargaría de resolver unos cuantos trabajos pendientes. Aunque Angel quería decir que no volvería, no podía ir contra las órdenes de su padre, así que sólo asintió con resignación.

―Ve a preparar tu maleta, saldrás mañana por la mañana.

―Sí, padre.

…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había vuelto a Luisiana, su padre le había dado una pequeña casa para que se alojara el tiempo que se quedaría a resolver algunos trabajos de su padre, y por pequeña quería decir que era una casa de tres pisos con un gran pario y hasta piscina.

Contemplo el techo de su habitación y pensó que una buena bebida le vendría bien, aunque no estaba que tan seguro era que hubiera algún buen bar en esos lares. Se arriesgaría un poco, no pasaría todo ese tiempo encerrado en aquella casa.

Busco su ropa más para aquello, un buen traje, pero no tan formal. Ordenó sus cabellos rubios y notó que la raíz negra ya empezaba a notarse. Su padre se había molestado por el hecho de que se había tintado el cabello, pero si Molly iba hacerlo, él también. Un ojo morado había sido todo su castigo, así que ahora podía dejar su cabello rubio sin problemas. Tal vez si lograba completar con éxito todos los trabajos su padre lo dejaría en paz por un tiempo y podría conocer gente sin estar todo el día en la mira del anciano.

Una vez listo, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa hacia la nocturna Luisiana, esperando encontrar algo bueno.

Después de camina durante bastante tiempo, Angel pudo encontrar un bar decente para sus gustos.. Decidió entrar, el lugar no se veía tan concurrido y una suave música podía escucharse en todo el lugar. La barra estaba despejada, sólo había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas, algunas con sólo una persona y otras con grupos de no más de tres personas. Decidió tomar asiento en un extremo de la barra. El cantinero no parecía muy feliz mientras limpiaba el vaso en su mano. Se acercó para tomar su orden.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar?

Angel notó que el hombre aunque se veía algo mayor, era muy atractivo. ―¿Qué me recomiendas, bombon? ―Dijo con una sonrisa y voz coqueta.

―Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso y te puedo dar un buen whisky ―el hombre ni siquiera frunció el ceño, pero Angel notó que había una pisca de advertencia en sus palabras.

―Claro, lo tomare ―no se arriesgaría a armar escándalo en es lugar aunque no le gustara que le hablaran de esa manera. Si quería lograr su objetivo, no debía llamar la atención de su padre sobre él.

El barman se alejó unos pasos para preparar la bebida. Cuando está apareció frente a él le sonrió al hombre y le guiñó el ojo, éste sólo rodo los ojos y volvió a su trabajo. La música serena continuaba llenando el ambiente y Angel ya estaba por pedir su segunda bebida cuando la música cambió de manera repentina, ahora sonaba un jazz alegre. Angel odiaba el jazz. Sintió que alguien se acomodaba en el taburete a su lado. Dirigió su mirada hacía la persona que se había atrevido a tomar un asiento tan cerca de él. Su boca se volvió una “o” cuando vio al hombre en cuestión.

―Cerecita ―el hombre sólo siguió sonriendo en su dirección.

―Husk, dame lo de siempre ―dijo el castaño, ignorando como lo había llamado el rubio. Angel sólo escuchó un “tsk” de parte del barman, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Husk.

Le hombre castaño no pronunció ninguna palabra hasta que su bebida llegó. La tomó entre sus manos mientras no dejaba de ver a Angel. Eso lo estaba incomodando y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando por fin hablo.

―Pensé que no volvería por aquí, señor Ragno, creí que sus trabajos en este pequeño lugar ya habían terminado.

―Me parece de mal educación que sepas mi nombre, pero tú no te presentes, cerecita.

―¿Si te digo mi nombre dejaras de llamarme así?

―Puede ser ―Alastor seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos demostraban más emociones de las que trataba de ocultar.

―Soy Alastor.

―¿Alastor…?

―Sólo Alastor, señor Ragno. Ahora conteste mi pregunta.

Angel pensó que sería divertido molestar al hombre un poco más, pero algo le decía que una broma más lo haría terminar como Josh Brown. ―Tengo más asuntos que atender, aquel hombre no era el único.

―Bien, sería bueno que no diga nada de lo que sucedió esa noche y que no vuelva verlo, así que espero no le haya gustado nada este lugar ―bien, Angel sabía que eso era una amenaza. Angel dejo su bebida y el dinero en la barra, tomó su abrigo y se levantó.

―Tranquila, cerecita, si este lugar sigue tocando música tan horrible no hay razón para volver. Hasta nunca ―dijo mientras caminaba y salía por la puerta.

A Angel no le había gustado ser amenazado. Lo mataría si lo volvía a ver, por más lindo que fuera sin toda esa sangre en su rostro. 

…

Se cumplió una semana desde que Angel había llegado. Ya había hecho varios trabajos en ese tiempo, tal vez con un poco más de violencia de la necesaria, pero aún se encontraba molesto por el encuentro con la cereza asesina. Tan sólo de recordarlo la llama en su interior se volvía a encender.

Esa noche tenía que atender otro trabajo con un proxeneta al cual su padre le ayudaba al proporcionarle droga para sus chicas. Iría cobrar sin problemas, tal vez tomara un poco de droga con él y tendría diversión esa noche, eso sonaba prometedor. Le alegro un poco la noche pensar en ello. Llegó a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Angel podía recordar algo similar y esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba. Entró con sigilo a la casa y dio unos cuantos pasos para encontrar una escena que ya había vivido. El rostro sonriente se distorsiono en una extraña mueca de disgusto.

―Tampoco estoy feliz de verte.

―Me alegra que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

―Sí, pues acabas de arruinar mi noche de sexo y drogas, bueno, tal vez sólo de sexo ―dijo Angel, mientras pensaba que podía hurgar y tomar la droga sin ningún problema―. ¿Por qué siempre estás matando a los clientes de mi padre?

―No es tu asunto ―dijo cortante el castaño.

―Como sea, solo tomare las cosas que necesito y me iré ―pero el hombre no respondió, siguió haciendo su trabajo en el cuerpo del hombre.

Angel fue en busca del despacho del hombre muerto en la sala. Soltó una grosería cuando vio que todo estaba en una caja fuerte. No tenía un código, por lo cual no podría sacar el dinero. Y una mierda, pensó. Toda su semana había ido como viento en popa. Bien, sólo podía culpar a alguien, y ese era el hombre en la sala.

Bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con una escena algo extraña. Frente a él había una pequeña mujer, de unos treinta años, limpiando cuidadosamente todo el lugar. ―Ah… ¿Hola?

La chica pegó un pequeño brinco al verse sorprendida. Lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. ―El señor Alastor no me dijo que había alguien más aquí ―dijo más para sí misma que para Angel la mujer. 

―Sí, supongo que pensó que me había ido.

―Bien, debería irse, todo debe estar limpió, no quiere que la policía lo tenga como sospechoso. Aunque no creo que nadie venga por aquí en un tiempo, entonces tendrás oportunidad de irte del estado. Si ―Angel levantó una ceja ante todo lo que murmuraba la mujer.

―Bien, yo me voy ―pero la chica seguía perdida en sus divagaciones, por lo cual no lo escuchó. Angel escapó de allí.

…

Volver al bar no fue algo que pensó mucho, realmente, pero después de vagar por todo el lugar, ese bar era el único que le había parecido decente. Cuando entró el bar se veía exactamente igual que la última vez, hasta parecía que las mismas personas se encontraban tomando exactamente en las mismas mesas y las mismas posiciones. La única diferencia era que ahora el barman y el hombre sonriente Alastor estaban hablando en la barra, a su lado estaba la pequeña mujer de la vez anterior. Ella fue quien lo reconoció primero.

―Oh, eres el intruso ―ante su chillona voz, ambos hombres voltearon a su dirección. Seis ojos lo miraban y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería irse? Tal vez esa era la mejor opción, pero era un Ragno y no podía mostrar esa debilidad. Sonrió con su sonrisa burlona y coqueta de siempre.

―Hola, raritos.

―Uh, mira quien lo dice ―habló el hombre llamado Husk.

―Golpe bajo, pero supongo que tienes razón, Huskie ―Angel se sentó frente a la barra y el hombre mayor sólo lo miraba con enfado por el nombre utilizado.

―Huskie… Eso suena adorable para un hombre como tú, te queda ―habló Alastor para luego reír un poco, Angel se sorprendió por la broma que le había hecho a Husk. Notó que el hombre tenía las mejillas coloreadas, estaba borracho. Ahora había un poco más de sentido en su comportamiento.

―Cállate, mierda ―Alastor rió un poco más fuerte.

―Es raro escuchar tu risa, cerecita.

―Uh, estoy borracho, debería matarte por ver me de esta forma ―Alastor volvió a reír. Angel no sabía si bromeaba, pero también rió con él―. Husk, amigo, sírvele algo a nuestro amigo mafioso.

Antes de que Angel pudiera decir algo, la bebida fue puesta frente a él. ―Mejor ignóralo, ha bebido mucho, no querrás recordarle esto cuando este sobrio. Antes de que digas algo y ya tendrás un cuchillo atravesado tu garganta. 

Angel sólo asintió y tomó en silencio su bebida. Alastor seguía riendo, era extraño verlo de esa manera, aunque sólo lo había visto tres veces, cuatro contando esa ocasión. Una canción más alegre empezó a sonar cuando menos se dio cuenta. Angel miró a su alrededor y la pequeña mujer ya no estaba en el lugar. Husk tampoco estaba detrás de la barra. Alastor era el único allí, el hombre movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Su cabello castaño se veía un poco desordenado, ya no llevaba su chaleco rojo encima, por lo cual sólo vestía con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro. Alastor debió sentirse observado porque se detuvo para mirarlo. Los pequeños lentes que siempre lo había visto llevar se encontraban sobre la barra, por lo cual no le impedían ver en total plenitud los ojos del otro. Sus ojos color caoba eran brillantes, bonitos. Angel se sintió un poco perdido en ellos.

Un sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios de Alastor y Angel sintió su corazón brincar ante la vista. Angel podría decir que Alastor era un hombre muy guapo. ―Esa canción me gusta, ¿quieres bailar? ―Angel no esperaba aquella propuesta, así que tardó en responder. Pero un si salió de sus labios. Alastor se levantó de su lugar y le tendió una mano. Angel la aceptó y fue jalado por el castaño. Se sorprendió de la fuerza que Alastor poseía aun viéndose escuálido, ahora entendía como podía con hombres que le triplicaban la masa corporal.

Alastor lo guió por el bar al ritmo de la melodía. Angel no era un gran bailarín, pero Alastor era muy bueno, de la misma forma que parecía ser un buen asesino, esa agilidad era un factor importante. Angel se sintió extraño, pues aunque el hombre era más bajo por poco más de una cabeza, sentía su dominio hacia él. Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Angel se acelerara y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Quería darle un beso, pero aún no estaba tan loco aunque lo pareciera.

La música se detuvo y ellos también. Alastor rió. ―No es tan malo, señor Ragno.

―Y tú eres demasiado bueno, cerecita ―Alastor rió.

―Realmente odio ese apodo.

―Y yo que me llames señor Ragno, ese es mi padre, yo soy Angel.

―Oh, Angel, mis disculpas ―parecía sincero.

―No pasa nada, cere… Alastor ―el otro sonrió.

―Bueno, debo irme, espero no volverlo a ver, señor Angel. Está más seguro en su territorio.

Ante eso, Angel no sabía si era una advertencia o una sugerencia, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, pues Alastor ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

…

Esa era la tercera noche que despertaba a causa de un nuevo sueño que involucraba al pequeño hombre castaño y sus labios de un rojo cereza, no quería aceptarlo, pero podría ser que le gustara Alastor. Y Aceptar aquello ya era un gran problema.

…

No volvió a ver a la cerecita demente por un tiempo. Tampoco había vuelto a aquel bar. Ante el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo, su padre había decidido que volviera a Nueva York después de llevar a cabo una última cosa, lo que realmente lo había llevado a ese lugar. Después de varias reuniones, esa noche por fin terminaría de cerrar el trato que su padre tenía con un nuevo cliente, un trato prometedor.

Cuando llegó a la mansión del hombre en cuestión, le dijeron que debía esperar. Minutos después lo hicieron pasar al comedor.

―Pronto el señor Johnson estará aquí, señor Ragno ―dijo lo que parecía ser el mayordomo. Angel sólo asintió. Un sirviente le sirvió un poco de vino, y mientras observaba como el mayordomo se excusaba de que debía atender unos asuntos, Angel tomó la copa para llevarla a sus labios.

―Yo no haría eso si fuera tú ―Angel detuvo la copa a medio camino, conocía esa voz.

―¿Alastor? ―la sorpresa en su voz no fue disimulada. Movió su cabeza hacía un lado para encontrarse con la eterna sonrisa de Alastor―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lo que más me gusta, Angel.

Sabía a qué se refería. ―El vino tiene algo, ¿no es así?

―Veneno.

―Es tu forma de operar. Pensé que era más elaborada ―Angel rió.

―No es la usual, pero tú estadía aquí ayuda mucho, lo hace más fácil. 

―Me alegra ser de ayuda, aunque tú no me ayudas mucho a mí.

Alastor sonrió más, pero ya no contestó nada. Por la puerta apareció el hombre dueño del lugar.

―Señor Ragno, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo aquí, espero que haya sido bien atendido ―decía mientras tomaba asiento.

―Ha sido así, señor Jonhson, gracias por su amabilidad.

Angel se sentía incómodo con Alastor a su lado, pero parecía que no se movería, por lo cual continuó con su plática tratando de parecer normal. Angel vio como el hombre tomaba su copa de vino y le daba un trago, pasaron los minutos y no ocurría nada. Parecía demasiado vivo. Angel volteó a ver a Alastor de manera disimulada y este sólo sonreía con cierta burla. Angel no estaba seguro si lo había engañado o pasaba algo más, pero prefería seguir sin tocar la copa frente a él.

La plática continuó, la comida había llegado y Angel no sabía si comerla o no, pero lo hizo al final, para no levantar sospechas. Era deliciosa y no lo había matado. Alastor continuaba en la habitación, ahora estaba en la puerta, esperando. El tiempo pasó y la reunión dio fin. El señor Johnson había aceptado el trato con su familia, Angel estaba por levantarse hasta que vio a Alastor acercarse para retirar los platos. Primero fue hacia él, Angel notó algo que no estaba ahí antes, era un brillo extraño en los ojos de Alastor. Cuando el castaño se acercó a recoger los platos del dueño del lugar, fueron cuestión de segundos para que el cuchillo se encontrara clavado en el cuello del hombre. No tuvo oportunidad de gritar cuando el cuchillo fue retirado para clavarse de nuevo. Alastor repitió la acción varias veces. Angel no sintió algún tipo de miedo ante lo que veía. Cuando Alastor terminó y lo miró, Angel sólo pudo pensar en los tiernos ojos que lo veían.

Estaba perdido. Muy perdido. No había vuelta atrás.

Cuando estaba por hablar, la puerta fue abierta y uno de los hombres de Johnson entró. La sorpresa fue rápidamente suprimida y sacó un arma, pero no tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo cuando una bala le atravesó la cabeza. Alastor miró con sorpresa a Angel, quien aún sostenía su pistola en alto.

―Deberías ser más cuidadoso, hay más de sus hombres afuera.

―Te lo agradezco, pero eso también lo tenía pensado, al parecer él comió su cena ―Alastor sonrió―. Gracias, Angel. Pero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, no querrás que empiece una guerra con tu familia.

En eso tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse. ―Eres muy raro, Alastor, pero me gustas por eso ―dijo.

―Ja, un gran halago, mi querido amigo.

―Espero verte de nuevo.

―Yo no, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar tal vez no te mate y mejor es que nunca menciones lo que paso en el bar ―Angel sólo pudo reír.

Con eso, ambos se despidieron. Angel salió de aquella casa y no tardo en volver a Nueva York. No hubo problemas con su padre, pero los asesinatos si lo tomaron por sorpresa tiempo después cuando se enteró.

Angel no supo más de Alastor, pero su vida tampoco fue tan larga para otro encuentro en Luisiana. Antes de morir, Angel imaginó que su historia de amor hubiera sido algo dulcemente loco y retorcido, le hubiera gustado haberlo vivido. Fue extraño como ese hombre se había metido tanto en su mente con tan poco tiempo. 

Cuando cerró los ojos, la imagen de Alastor se desvaneció.

…

Angel veía al hombre vestido totalmente vestido de rojo rondar por el hotel. Vaggie le había dicho que era el Demonio de la Radio, pero para Angel era como ver a una cerecita viviente. Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír.

―¿Y tú que puedes hacer, mi afeminado amigo? ―Angel sonrió, el hombre era muy anticuado.

―Puedo chupártela

―¡Ja! No.

―Tú te lo pierdes.

Mientras más lo veía, Angel sentía que lo conocía. Era un recuerdo lejano, de otra vida, Angel decidió ignorarlo. Aunque no estaba muy equivocado en su pensamiento, pero eso lo descubriría después.

Y tal vez un amor loco y dulce cambiaría el infierno para siempre.

_"Incluso tus ojos peligrosos son tan dulces."_ **(Sweet Crazy Love- LOONA)**

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero le haya gustado y espero seguir subiendo escritos para toda la semana del evento. 
> 
> Hasta entonces, nos leemos.~


End file.
